customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:What's in a Name? (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:2D73:45BE:80B3:8610-20190824152617
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney: What's in a Name? 2000 VHS. Ope"What's in a Name?" is the seventh episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids find fun ways to help Chip teach his little sister Linda the letters of the alphabet, including their own alphabet game show and Barney shows how the letters can be used to spell out someone's name.Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on April 2000 Theme: Letters and Spelling Cast *Barney *Chip *Curtis *Hannah *Linda *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Alphabet Song #I am Learning to Spell My Name #My Kite #The Alphabet Parade #The N Game #I Put a Smile On #I Love to Read #I Love You ning 'What a World We Share' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 9, 1999. Plot After Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Barney and the children travel to France'Kids for Character' is a video that was released on April 23, 1996. Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min (only in the Barney segment) *Shawn (only in the Barney segment) *Tosha (only in the Barney segment) *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character Trivia *The prototype version of the Lyrick Studios logo can be seen on the VHS cover. *This is the last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! in New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. Full Video , Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ fight over who gets to use the box, as Baby Bop wants to use it for a playhouse, and BJ wants to use it for a fort. When Barney and the children return, they find that BJ and Baby Bop are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Baby Bop and BJ the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing I Love You, Baby Bop gets tired, and BJ prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Barney, who turns back into a doll. Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2001'Let's Play School' is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 27, 1999. Plot After hearing all sorts of fun the kids have in school, Baby Bop wishes she could go there, too. So, with a little imagination, Barney creates a school for Baby Bop and it's filled with surprises! Stories: Little Yellow Riding Hood Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Today, We Can Say! #Finger Play Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider / Where is Thumbkin? #The Alphabet Parade #I Love to Read #Mix a Color'Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 6, 1997. Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Bakery Medley (The Muffin Man / Hot Cross Buns / Pat-A-Cake / The Muffin Man (Reprise)) (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being Love to Read, with Barney and Barney Songs. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, after the end of "Shopping for a Surprise!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. *This got re-released in a Classic Collection box-set along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. *From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Full Video #Mac and Cheese #Five Little Butterflies #The Shape Song #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last VHS to be under the Classic Collection label on top of the front VHS cover. **The first Barney video to feature the preview of The Wiggles. **The first Barney video to be released on DVD. *The song, "The Shape Song" returns in this video, since Barney Goes to School (Audio Cassette). *On September 12, 2000, this video was included in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, Barney's Time for School (along with It's Time for Counting). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack, *This video has its music and audio cassette as part of "Barney's Sing-Along" series, along with Barney's Super Singing Circus and Be My Valentine, Love Barney. Full Video . **One of the times where Barney doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing & Dance with Barney. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Barney's Around the World". *When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". *This is one of the times where Barney breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Barney sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Barney has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Full Video #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning (1998-1999) #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning (1998-1999) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video for Yummy Yummy Trailer (Taken from: Barney’s Halloween Party 1999 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Buddies Club Promo (1999-2002) #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Song Magic Banjo Commercial (1998) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) #What in A Name? Title Card Closing #Barney Says Segment (What's in a Name) #End Credits #Let's Play School Trailer #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer #Kids for Character Trailer (V2) (1996) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)